Illogical
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Sparks fly between Walter and Paige as the team prepares for a mission. One dance with the liaison makes Walter second guess himself about love. Then again, it's just junk science, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Waige fans! This is my first fanfiction for Scorpion. I've had the idea to write a Waige fic for a while after watching the show (and covering it for TVOvermind) but never really got around to it till recently. Hope y'all enjoy. Reviews are welcome; flames can stay away! Note: This first chapter of the story has also been previously published on my writing blog under different character names.

* * *

He knew that they're just colleagues. He's her employer, and she's his employee. He can't seem to get this feeling of possessiveness out of him. He watched as she danced with Jacque Labeaux, wishing that it was him. That brief moment when he held her in his arms as they waltzed around the room sparked something in him that he can't quite place. A warmth surrounded him like a tight hug as he immersed himself in the intimate act of dance, forgetting the world around him. " _It's completely illogical_. _Romance is nothing but junk science and hypocrisy_." He tried to convince himself, but his heart says otherwise.

" _Paige belongs to me!_ _I should be the one dancing with her_ , _not some rich millionaire buffoon!_ " Walter raged in his mind. " _At least you slipped in the cloning device into her dress so the download process can continue_. _It's for the good of the mission._ " Walter's mind chimed in. " _Besides, you're the one who says that love is junk science, right?"_ Walter's brain chimed in again. The genius' heart was torn. He knew that his mind was right, it's _his_ mind after all. He can't shake the fact that he is attracted to the team liaison in more ways than one.

From the moment that he saw her wearing the Jersey Gathered-Neck Back-Drape Gown by Halston Heritage at Hetty's boathouse before heading to Labeaux's party, Walter O'Brien's mind went into overdrive as he gazed lustfully at the woman standing before him, asking if the dress looked alright. Hetty applauded the look and Walter, after coming down from Cloud 9, quickly blurted out a loud "Yes!", earning the genius a mumbled, "You silver-tongued devil you." from Toby.

As Hetty proceeded to shoo everyone out before she starts to regret loaning them her things, Walter made a mental note to himself to stop thinking about Paige and focus on the mission. Somewhere, a small voice in his mind said, " _Yeah, good luck with that, Walter-boy. You can't stop thinking about Paige, and you know it!_ " The genius closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and thought, " _This is going to be a long night._ "

* * *

The next chapter will be posted soon. Maybe sometime tonight or tomorrow if I have time. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Happy reading!

* * *

When the team arrived at Labeaux's house, Walter, trying to go into mission mode, got out of Paige's car quickly and started to walk toward the house, completely forgetting to do his gentlemanly duty of opening Paige's door for her and giving her his arm to take. He walked a few steps away from the car before he suddenly realized that Paige was still sitting in the passenger's seat. " _Walter O'Brien, you idiot! How could you forget the protocols of being a gentleman?! You have a 197 IQ for God's sake!_ " The genius mentally chastised himself as he doubled back toward the car.

Paige didn't seem to mind that Walter forgot about her, even if it was only for a few seconds, she found the whole thing rather amusing. The liaison smiled to herself as she watched Walter stop dead in his tracks, turn around and walk back to the car to get her. He opened her door and held out his hand for her to take as she got out of the car. "Sorry about that, Paige," Walter said quietly as he led Paige toward Labeaux's house. "That's okay, Walter. " Paige replied with a smile.

The genius was brought back to the present when Sylvester's voice came over the comm and said that the download will take no more than 5, 10-minutes tops. Walter replied with a quick "copy that" and went back to stewing over his current predicament. The movement of time seemed to move too slow for Walter, making the genius want to march over and snatch Paige away from Labeaux. " _Don't do it, Walter-boy. I know you are desperate to get Paige back, but you'll jeopardize the mission!_ " The voice of reason that is his mind chimed in again, causing Walter to stay rooted to the spot.

"Sylvester, how's the download coming along? Is it close to completion yet?" The genius whispered into the comm a few agonizing minutes later. "It's almost done and please stop asking me every five seconds! What has gotten into you?" The human calculator asked with a hint of annoyance. "Nothing, Sylvester. Just keep an eye on the download speed." Walter said, changing the subject and switched off his comm as Labeaux led Paige back to Walter when the song ended. "You have a very beautiful dance partner." The millionaire complimented as he handed Paige back to Walter. "Thank you, Mr. Labeaux." Paige said as she blushed crimson. "I agree," Walter said, gazing lovingly into Paige's hazel eyes as Labeaux took his leave.

As soon as the millionaire was out of sight, Walter, not knowing what came over him, maybe it was Paige's sweet-smelling perfume overpowering his sense of judgement or maybe it was him finally giving into temptation, held the liaison in his arms and connected his lips with hers. Paige, overcome with shock that she is kissing her boss in the middle of the dance floor, didn't kiss the genius back right away.

Walter slowly pulled away as if sensing Paige's discomfort and said in a quiet voice, "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." Paige, not bothering with Walter's apology, put her hands on his face and pulled the genius in for another earth-shattering kiss. When she pulled away, she laid her head on Walter's shoulder as they began to slow dance, both smiling contently as the music played in the background.

* * *

Yay! They kissed! Quick question, should I write one more chapter or leave it as is? Thanks for stopping by!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Waige fans! Apologies for the extremely belated update! I have decided to write another chapter, which will be the final chapter, to this story because I'm a sucker for happy endings. Enjoy as usual and reviews make me smile! Flames, of course, can stay away.

* * *

Later that night, after the painting has been returned to its rightful owners, Hetty hinted to Walter that she knows that the genius has feelings for Paige. Walter tried to deny it, saying that he now has a newfound perspective on art, but even a genius like him knows that nothing gets past Henrietta Lange.

"I've seen the way that you looked at Ms. Dineen, and you can't refute that there is an attraction that exists between the two of you." The petite woman said. "Not to sound pedantic, Hetty," Walter said with a soft chuckle "even if such an attraction exists between Paige and myself, I would put an end to it before it even starts because I must put Scorpion first before anything else." The genius concluded with conviction.

If Hetty were to look surprised, you can't tell. The head of NCIS Los Angeles gazed at Walter O'Brien with a neutral expression on her wise face. Even Sherlock Holmes himself can't decipher her true feelings. As Walter and the rest of Team Scorpion left the boathouse, Hetty muttered quietly to herself, an amused smile on her face, "Young love. Why does it always have to be so bloody dramatic?"

Back at the garage, Toby announced that he is done for the night and flopped down on the couch to take a short nap before leaving for home. Walter informed the shrink that he would wake him up before the latter falls into REM sleep. Paige announced that she's going to call the babysitter and check on Ralph while the rest of Team Scorpion went off to their respective comfort zones.

Cabe had already left for the night, Happy went to work on something and Sylvester sat at his desk reading the next issue of Super Fun Guy. Walter tried to do work on his computer but found his thoughts drifting to Paige and the kiss that they shared at Labeaux's party.

 _Why did I have to give in to temptation and kiss her?_ Walter thought as regret began setting in. _Do we need to go over this again, Walter-boy?_ Walter's heart piped up. _Who is this?_ Walter asked in his mind. _I'm your heart, Walter, and we need to have a conversation about you and Paige._

 _What's there to talk about? That kiss was one of impulse. It will not happen again._ Walter argued. _Sometimes you can be so dense, Walter O'Brien. You like Paige, and she apparently likes you so what's stopping you from starting a relationship with her? It won't put Scorpion in jeopardy, so you have nothing to worry about._ Walter's heart reasoned.

 _I can't begin a relationship with Paige because I don't want to ruin our work relationship and my friendship with Ralph. I have dated women in the past, and those relationships did not last for very long._ Walter mentally countered. _Tell you what,_ Walter's heart said. _Why don't you just talk to her? Tell her how you feel about her and see what she says. If she feels the same way, great. If not, then you both can try to move past this and with time, things will return to their normal state._ The genius's heart offered.

"Should I tell Paige how I feel? What if she rejects me? I would never see her or Ralph ever again." Walter said under his breath. _Do it, Walter-boy before she falls into the arms of another man. If she does, then you'll never get another chance!_ Walter's heart urged. Deciding to listen to his heart, the genius got up from his seat and went in search of Paige.

Walter saw Paige in the kitchen talking on her phone. The liaison leaned against the table as she spoke into the phone. Walter noticed that her body language is not displaying that of a mother checking up on her child, but a woman making plans for a date. If heartbreak were real, then Walter's would shatter into a million tiny pieces. All the words that he wanted to say to Paige are pushed to the back of his throat.

The genius left the liaison alone as he went back to his desk. Tears threatened to fall, but Walter didn't let them because crying is a sign of weakness and Walter O'Brien is anything but weak. The genius went back to typing on his computer, trying his hardest to convince himself that Paige will never be more than a friend.

* * *

Oh my! Will Walter ever tell Paige how he feels? Is Paige making a date with a guy or is Walter's mind playing tricks on him? Stay tuned for the conclusion of "Illogical"!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Waige fans! I apologize profusely for the overdue update to this story. Things have been quite busy for me these past few weeks, what with articles and reviews to write for TVOvermind and such. Enough about me. On with the final chapter of the story and remember reviews are good, flames are not!

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Paige hung up the phone after making a shopping date with one of her closest friends. The liaison had checked up on her son before calling her friend to make sure that the young genius is behaving himself. Paige had hired many other babysitters in the past, but none of them connected with Ralph the way that Caitlin did. The young woman was the one other person, aside from Walter and the rest of Team Scorpion, that could get her genius son to come out of his shell.

Paige then turned to make her way to the office area of the garage. She saw Walter working diligently at his desk and softly smiled as she remembered the events that had occurred between them. _Can't believe Walter kissed me._ Paige thought, her eyes still glued to the genius. She let out an inaudible sigh, tearing her eyes off of the hard at work employer and put her phone back into her purse. The liaison put her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the door.

Walter, immersed in his work, did not hear the liaison leave. When the sound of a door slamming shut, the genius snapped out of his work trance. He glanced at the computer screen and the time it says 11:59 pm. "Oh, no! I forgot to wake up Toby!" Walter exclaimed. The genius looked over to the couch where the shrink is sleeping soundly. _Guess I'll just let him spend the night here_. Walter decided. He went upstairs to get an extra blanket and put it over Toby's sleeping form. Walking back toward his desk, the genius' thoughts went to Paige.

 _How am I going to tell her? "Paige, I know this may come as a shock to you, but I think I'm in love with you."? That's bound to lead to more explanation than the understanding of facts._ Walter thought. Letting out an inaudible sigh, Walter made up his mind to go to Paige's apartment and tell her how he feels. _It'll be like ripping off a band-aid. Quick and painless._ The genius grabbed his car keys and headed out of the garage.

While driving to Paige's apartment, Walter thought about the best and worst case scenarios. Either he will become the happiest man on the face of the earth or be doomed to live a life of loneliness as the woman he loves ends up with another. Stopping a block away from Paige's building, Walter turned off the engine and got out of his car. The genius walked toward the apartment building, feeling more and more nervous with each step.

 _You're just telling Paige your feelings for her, not disarming a bomb or a computer virus._ Walter's mind piped up. "Oh, yeah? Let's see _you_ try talking to Paige about our feelings and see if you can do any better." The genius rebutted. _Fine. Forget I said anything._ Walter's mind conceded. Walter then took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach. _Why does it have to be butterflies?_ Walter thought briefly before raising his hand and knocked on Paige's door. The genius then waited with as much patience as he can muster for the liaison to answer the door.

The sound of locks unlocking sent another wave of nervous energy through Walter's body. The door then opened to reveal a surprised Paige Dineen. "Walter. What are you doing here? It's past midnight!" Paige exclaimed. "I'm aware of that, Paige. I just came by to tell you something." Walter replied. "Well, what did you want to say to me?" Paige asked curiously.

 _Well, here goes nothing._ Walter thought as he took a step toward Paige, cupped her face in his hands and locked lips with the woman that he has come to love. Paige, after getting over the shock that her boss/crush is kissing her on her doorstep, returned the kiss with all the love that she has for the man that is Walter O'Brien. The two then pulled apart for air, and Walter said breathlessly, "I love you, Paige. That's what I came over to say." The genius searched Paige's dark brown eyes for any sign that she loved him back. The liaison didn't answer. Instead, she pulled a deja-vu and smashed her lips on Walter's. Paige pulled away for a moment and said in the same breathless tone, "I love you too, Walter." A bright smile spread across the genius's face as he embraced Paige, placing a soft butterfly kiss on her forehead.

 _Excellent work, Walter-boy._ Walter's heart said contently. _Let's hope that you don't mess this one up like you did with your previous romantic relationships._ _It would be incredibly illogical for you to do so._ "Copy that," Walter replied under his breath as he kissed Paige once more.

* * *

The End.

Note: If you feel a rewrite is needed, do let me know and I will edit the chapter as best I can. Thanks in advance!


End file.
